


Making It Up

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: For a while now, Diane has been paying attention to her father, who is a respectful banker. He's made a change. Diane tells her friends and would they laugh at her when they see for themselves that she isn't making this up? Writing prompt and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

It was just ridiculous enough to be true. Then again, she could be making up the whole thing up. It was just so hard to imagine Diane’s father, the respectful banker who never left the house without a suit and tie, actually decided it was time for a change.

He really never left the house without them since he always thought you had to dress that way every time you leave the house.

One day Diane noticed that this time her father, Zach, left the house without having a suit and tie.

She did think that was strange since he doesn’t do that very much.

Diane wasn’t sure what made her father change like that. ‘Just wait until the girls hear about this one,’ Diane told herself.

Her friends were Traci and Andrea. Those were her closest friends, so they would definitely agree with her once they hear about this one.

What Diane did next was call up Traci and Andrea and tell them the latest.

Diane decided to call Andrea first, and then Traci. She listened to the phone ring for a while until she got Andrea.

“Hi, Diane. How are you?” Andrea asked.

“I’m fine. There’s something you and Traci would be interested in.”

“What’s that? Does she know about this?”

“Traci doesn’t know anything yet, but she will. The thing I want to talk about with both of you is my dad.”

Diane was raised by her father since her mother died about two months after Diane was born.

“What is it you want to tell us?”

“He’s acting a little bit odd lately.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know, Andrea. I don’t know what made him change. I’ll tell Traci after I tell you first.”

“I’m listening.”

“You know how Dad dresses, right?”

“Of course. How could I forget that?”

“He’s finally leaving the house without a suit and tie. I think it’s strange.”

“That does sound odd for sure, Diane. How long ago did this happen?” Andrea asked.

“Maybe about a week or so. I just can’t figure it out.”

“Have you talked to him about this?”

“Don’t need to. He probably won’t answer that question, Andrea.”

“If I were you, I’d ask him.”

“I have an idea.”

“What’s that, Diane?” Andrea asked.

“I’ll call Traci after we’re done and tell her the same thing I just told you. I’ll invite you girls over and you will see that for yourselves I’m not making it up.”

“If we can’t come over, can’t you take a picture so we can see?”

“Sounds good to me. I don’t want you girls to think that.”

“You’ll know that we won’t laugh about it when we see.”

“Hope not. You know how people respect him.”

“Of course they do. Why would he change his mind?”

“I have no idea. I’m not going to ask him that kind of question.”

So after finishing the call with Andrea, she dialed Traci.

Since her friend wasn’t home, Diane ended up leaving a voicemail.

She heard back from her later on.

Traci asked her about her phone message, Diane repeated what she told Andrea.

“Have you told Andrea yet?”

“She was the first to know about him. I did say that I would take a video so you can see I’m not making this up.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Zach arrived home that Sunday evening, Diane greeted him. He did notice that she wasn’t very happy.

“Hi, Diane. How was your day?”

“It was good, thank you for asking. Can we talk at dinner tonight?”

“About what?” Zach asked.

“You.”

“We can talk now.”

“All right.”

“What about me do you want to talk about?”

“The way you dress,” she answered.

“What about it?”

“Well, you now how you’ve been leaving the house without a tie. You always leave the house with one on.”

“Is that why you wanted to talk with me?”

“Yes. You know people respect you of who you are.”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

Diane and her father live in Denver, Colorado. She was born and raised here. This was where her parents met. They also married here, to tell the truth.

“I’m sure lots of people noticed recently you’ve left the house without a tie.”

“You can’t judge people on how they dress, Diane. I like to leave the house with nice clothes.”

“I know, Dad. Why did you change your mind? Only you can answer that question.”

“I know, Diane, but sometimes you just don’t need to know.”

“You mean like right now on not wearing a tie?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sure lots of people who noticed want to know why you changed that.”

“I’m sure they do, but it’s nice for a change.”

Diane just ended up on giving him a confused look but understood what her father meant.

“I’m still going to find out why you aren’t wearing a tie anymore, whether you tell me or not.”

“Diane, don’t let it bother you,” Zach told her.

“Too late for that now.”

Diane did change her mind on telling Traci and Andrea that she didn’t want to ask Zach about his leaving the house without a suit and tie. Whatever made him change his mind, she would still do her best to see how far she would get without him noticing it.

At least asking Zach that question was a good but strange idea, but she was curious enough to ask.

“Is that all you have to say for now, Diane?”

She nodded and answered, “Yes, it is, Dad. I called in dinner.”

“What are we doing for dinner?” Zach asked.

She told him what she ordered.

“That’s fine. Is it being delivered here or do we have to pick it up?”

“Here. I’m not sure how much longer I will have to wait for it to come to the door,” Diane answered.

“All right. When we do, I don’t mind answering it,” he told her.

“Thanks, Dad. I’m going upstairs for a while.”

“All right.”

She’ll hear the doorbell too when the food comes.

Diane decided to call Andrea and Traci at the same time so that way they could hear what she said about Zach.

“Hi, Diane,” Andrea said.

Andrea was usually almost always the first friend Diane talks to when something interested is happening, and this was one of them.

“Hi, Andrea. How are you?”

“Good. You sound strange.”

“Why?”

Andrea told her.

“I know I sound a bit strange, but it’s just driving me nuts about the way Dad’s been dressing lately. That’s why I’m a bit strange. Oh, I have news.”

“What’s that?” Andrea asked with curiosity.

“Remember when I told you and Traci about not bothering asking him that question?”

“Yes,” Andrea answered.

“Well, I ended up changing my mind on that.”

“Have you told Traci about this?”

“Yes, she knows. I thought I would call her too so she’ll know what I said to Dad.”

“You finally talked to him? About time.”

“I know. I’m not sure how Mom would react since I never knew her. If I did know her now, no telling what she would do.”

“I forgot you lost your mother.”

“That’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. What did your dad say about the question you asked?”

Diane answered the question and heard the doorbell ring.

“I’ll get it!” she yelled to her father.

“All right!”

“I’ve got to go, Andrea. Dinner just arrived, but you can pass this over to Traci if you want to.”

“I’ll go ahead and do that. She can call you too.”

“I know. Good – night.”

“Good – night to you also.”

When Diane charged her phone, she went downstairs to answer the door.

She thanked and paid him and then saw the truck drive off.

Zach showed up in the kitchen as she put the box on the counter so they could help themselves.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I’ll order next time,” he told her.

“Okay.”

“You seem pretty quiet tonight. Do you have any other questions for me that I could answer?”

“Just that question is all, Dad. I don’t know how Mom would react to this if she was still alive today.”

“She probably wouldn’t say anything. Wouldn’t be a big deal to her if she saw that I don’t have a tie with me when I leave the house.”

“You knew Mom. I wish I did.”

“I feel bad too, Diane.”

Diane was told from her father that she was killed in a plane crash. That was why she was only able to see pictures. At least it was better than nothing – pictures.

They both didn’t say much during dinner tonight, but that was okay. Since tonight was one of those nights, there wasn’t much to say, even for him.

At least Diane was able to get that question off her chest, but didn’t get far on having it being answered. She still wouldn’t give up on finding the answer, but would need Andrea and Traci on this.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach left the house a few days later. Andrea and Traci were at Diane’s house so they could see for themselves that he didn’t have a suit and tie on. They finally believed their friend.

“Wow. This doesn’t sound like your dad at all, Diane,” Traci said.

“I know, but he can do whatever he wants.”

Both of her friends agreed.

“Diane, how long ago has he started doing this?” Traci asked.

“About a couple weeks now,” Diane answered.

“Do you think he could be doing something like getting a new job that doesn’t involve money?” Andrea asked.

Diane shrugged and said, “I don’t know. I never thought of that one. You have a good guess there.”

“Has he said anything about getting another job?” Andrea asked.

“Not a word. Maybe he only took the tie off for the interview if he did have a new job.”

“Did he ever tell you that he did this sort of thing when he married your mother?” Traci asked.

“Who knows? He wouldn’t say anything to me.”

“It’s no big deal, Diane. We can just let it go from here without finding out where he is going with this no suit and tie thing.”

“You can be right, Traci, but I’m still curious to see what he’s doing.”

Andrea agreed too. She didn’t think of that one. Guess Traci came up with it first.

Diane asked Andrea and Traci if they wanted anything from the kitchen.

“Water would be good. I won’t stay much longer. I leave in about fifteen to twenty minutes,” Traci said.

“What are your plans?” Andrea asked her.

“Date.”

“Nice. Do we know him?” Diane asked.

“I don’t think so. His name is Jack.”

“Jack’s a nice name,” Andrea said.

Diane and Traci thought so as well.

Diane could do right this minute was to wait and see when Zach would be back to normal.

When Zach arrived later one afternoon, Andrea and Traci were at the house. He likes both of Diane’s girlfriends, and they like him back also.

“Hi, Diane.”

“Hi, Dad,” Diane returned.

“Traci and Andrea are staying for dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind, Dad.”

“Of course I don’t. You both are welcome here anytime,” Zach said.

“Thank you.”

“I don’t mind doing dinner tonight, Diane.”

“Go right ahead, Dad. It’s nice to know how we take turns like that.”

“I’m going to take a quick shower, ladies. Then I can do soup and sandwiches unless you come up with something different,” he said as he headed upstairs.

“Soup and sandwiches are fine with us,” Diane called.

Andrea and Traci didn’t seem to mind with something simple.

“I was with Traci last night, Diane. We had tuna.”

“That’s right! And we did it together,” Traci added.

Diane didn’t feel left out. She likes hearing what her friends do when she’s not with them.

“I actually like tuna,” Diane said.

“Maybe next time the three of us could enjoy it together.”

“I wonder how much longer Zach could keep this up , but she didn’t want to say anything this time to him. She wondered what her mother would have said if she was still alive today. No telling, that’s for sure.

When Zach returned several minutes later, Diane and her friends were in the living room, watching a movie. They were watching Ocean’s Twelve. They’ve seen this movie tons of times and it’s a favorite.

“Should I start supper now or do you girls want to wait?”

“Now would be great. How about you girls? Now or wait?”

“Now sounds like a good idea,” Traci said.

“I shall go into the kitchen and see what I can find.”

“I know you’re offering to make dinner, Dad, but do you want me to help?” Diane asked.

“No, Diane. I’ve got it under control.”

“All right.”

The movie was ending when Zach called them to dinner. The four of them didn’t say much during the meal, but that’s okay. Traci and Andrea decided to leave after dinner was over, and Diane was fine with that.

“I’ll talk to you later, Diane. I’m going to meet Jack,” Traci said.

“Okay. How about you, Andrea? Do you want to stay or are you going to leave?” Diane asked.

“I’m going to leave also. I hope it’s okay with you,” Andrea said.

“That’s fine. Will talk to you girls later. Have fun with Jack, Traci.”

“I sure will. It’s a good thing I am not eating twice for dinner.”


End file.
